An integrated circuit package is used for protecting an integrated circuit chip or die, and also to provide the chip or die with a physical and electrical interface to external circuitry. The integrated circuit package may include the die mounted on a package substrate having escape line routing layers, e.g., strip line escape layers and microstrip escape layers. More particularly, the die may be electrically connected to external circuitry through the escape line routing layers and vertical interconnects of the package substrate. For example, the escape line routing layers may be electrically connected to other conductive layers of the package substrate by microvias.